Ametistas y Dicroitas
by Corporal Levi
Summary: "Es extraño, por que Wrath se mató a sí mismo para alejarse de Envy, y Envy se mató a sí mismo para acercarse a Wrath." Envy/Wrath con un poco de Pride!Ed/Wrath.


**Haha, yo de nuevo! No puedo creer que algo tan corto me haya tomado tanto tiempo... Nunca pensé en terminar este fic, pero bueno, Trustless4ever me animó sin saberlo xD Este va dedicado para ella!-o para él, aún no lo sé xD-**

**Oh bueno.**

**Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de Fullmetal Alchemist...aún.**

* * *

Ojos violetas siguieron al homúnculo de cabello verde. Trazó un camino invisible con ojos grandes desde la cabellera oscura hasta los dedos de los pies de aquel individuo. Wrath no podía creer que algo tan… ¿Cómo decirlo...? ¿atractivo? ¿lindo? existiera. No había palabras para describir que tan perfecto Envy era para Wrath. Especialmente sus ojos. Si…sus ojos eran como ametistas: brillantes, profundos y hermosos. De acuerdo, todos los homúnculos, incluyéndose a sí mismo, poseían el mismo color de ojos, pero los del pecado mayor eran diferentes en un extraño modo. Si no fuera así, ¿por qué cada vez que el pequeño los miraba se sentía tan hipnotizado? ¿Por qué cuando sus miradas se conectaban, el menor de los dos no podía moverse? ¿Y por qué cada vez que se encontraban, su respiración se agitaba y su corazón latía fuertemente? No lo entendía. Simplemente no podía.

Si…los ojos de Envy eran definitivamente un hermoso par de ametistas.

Aunque es irónico, Wrath pensó, las piedras amatistas representaban la sabiduría y además de poseer una belleza única, se dice que ellas purifican y limpian el cuerpo y la mente. Favorecen la comprensión y persuasión de los demás. La amatista es una piedra que consuela el dolor y proporciona alivio en momentos de angustia. En cambio, Envy representaba los celos y no poseía una belleza propia dado a sus continuos cambios de apariencia, y él se dedicaba a llenar los más puros corazones con dudas y miedos, tal como lo había hecho con él. Le encantaba ser la razón del dolor de los demás y haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacer sufrir a los humanos, ya sea por diversión o venganza.

Extrañamente, aun así Wrath lo veía como el ser más maravilloso que jamás ha visto. Así fue como descubrió que se había enamorado del pecado más cruel de todos.

* * *

Envy gruñó. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ese chiquillo? Desde hace rato había notado que el homúnculo menor lo observaba con intensidad. ¿Qué acaso tenía algo en el rostro? Grandes ojos de color dicroita seguían cada uno de mis pasos con una expresión extraña. En serio, estaba empezando a molestarle de verdad. Preparó la más amenazante mirada que pudo y se la lanzó al pequeño. Su reacción lo dejo perplejo. Esperaba que Wrath se fuera a llorar con Sloth o al menos que pusiera una mala cara. Pero no. En vez de eso, él sonrió un poco y se sonrojó para después mirar al suelo. ¿Qué había sido eso? Envy parpadeó un par de veces y se decidió a ignorarlo.

Ese mocoso solo traía problemas. Era molesto. Especialmente sus ojos. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de él mismo, eran un pálido y horrible color dicroita.

Aunque en la perspectiva de muchas personas, la piedra dicroita era, sin duda alguna, bellísima. Pero no para Envy. Claro que no. Todo lo hermoso era basura para él. Incluidos los ojos de Wrath. Era raro que Envy comparara sus ojos con aquella piedra, ya que estaba, en unos sentidos, alagándolo. Dentro, muy dentro, Envy gustaba de esos ojos, pero nunca lo diría, claro.

Pero aún así, Envy odiaba a Wrath.

* * *

No sabía que lo había poseído.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza al igual que sus puños y mantuvo su cabeza baja. Era un día común y corriente, y los únicos habitando la gran mansión de Dante eran él y Envy. Como siempre, Wrath se encontraba jugando con los pocos –y rotos- juguetes que poseía, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más en el mismo cuarto. Sus ojos se encontraron con Envy, y este último bufó y se sentó detrás del escritorio de Dante. El peli-verde lo ignoró, y aunque Wrath deseaba más que nada ir a sentarse en su regazo y abrazarlo con fuerza, decidió que la mejor opción sería no molestarlo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano no sería capaz de mantener sus sentimientos ocultos.

Así estuvieron por varios minutos, o quizá horas. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo. El silencio era un poco incómodo, pero ¿qué decirle al amor de tu vida, el cual te odia? Wrath sabía que Envy había notado su comportamiento extraño, el cual incluía evadirlo y mirarlo a cada minuto. Tenía el presentimiento de que el pecado mayor estaba enojado y que tarde o temprano le preguntaría que era lo que le pasaba, y no estaba equivocado.

No mucho tiempo después, Envy se hartó y demandó una respuesta sobre la manera en que Wrath actuaba, y el pequeño sabía que ya no podía escapar. El homúnculo de los celos lo había acorralado contra la pared con los brazos en ambos lados de su cabeza. Era muy fácil para él usar la alquimia y escapar, pero al ver los ojos del pecado frente a él se dio cuenta de que era ahora o nunca.

Tres bajas pero audibles palabras escaparon de sus pálidos labios e hizo algo que nadie en su sano juicio haría.

Besó a Envy.

* * *

No era estúpido. Un bastardo, tal vez. Pero no estúpido.

Envy nunca creyó en la felicidad y mucho menos en el amor, pero cuando el homúnculo de la ira se le había declarado exactamente dos meses atrás, él se decidió a darle una oportunidad. Al principio era puro deseo. Homúnculo o no, era un hombre. Y como hombre, tenía que satisfacer su inexistente vida sexual. Nunca pensó que de verdad llegaría a tenerle afecto a Wrath, y mucho menos sentir algo por él. Pero pasó. Hizo todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz, incluso decidió dejar ir sus propias necesidades para darle todo lo que pudo, especialmente cuando el nuevo homúnculo apareció.

Pride… Al escuchar ese nombre su sangre hervía a más no poder. Cuando lo mencionaban frente a él, Envy perdía su paciencia. Definitivamente, Envy no era un tonto. Se daba cuenta de las miradas que el pequeño le daba al rubio, y no le gustaba nada.

Después Wrath empezó a hablar un poco de él frente a Envy. El peli-verde se aguantaba las ganas de gritarle. ¿Qué tenía de especial ese tonto? Pride era tan…seco. Difícilmente hablaba, y cuando lo hacía solo decía cortas oraciones. Su rostro nunca mostraba emoción alguna, así que ¿por qué era tan interesante para Wrath?

Tal vez debería pasar más tiempo con Wrath…

* * *

Quería gritar. Deseaba escapar. Pero más que todo, anhelaba alejarse de él.

Si le hubieras preguntado a Wrath hace dos meses de que pensaba de su recién formada relación romántica con Envy, el pequeño hubiera brincado de felicidad y diría que su vida no podría ser mejor. Pues, si le preguntaras el día de hoy, él sonreiría falsamente y te diría que va muy bien, pero si mirabas de cerca sus ojos de cerca, podrías ver el dolor y la angustia.

Todo había empezado dos meses atrás…

Siempre se ha dicho que la primera semana de una relación era la mejor, y no podían estar más correctos. Es cierto, Envy era un sádico sin remedio y Wrath un aniñado pequeño, pero al estar juntos esos defectos se hicieron considerablemente menores.

La segunda semana fue cuando empezó la tensión al aparecer el nuevo Pride, un homúnculo con la misma apariencia física de Edward Elric. Al principio ambos se mantenían alejados de él, pero al pasar el tiempo sin saber Wrath empezó a sentir algo extraño por Pride. No sabía que era, pero era algo muy parecido a lo que sentía por Envy.

Al final del primer mes, el pequeño homúnculo se había percatado de sus sentimientos. Se sentía confundido. ¿Acaso no era feliz? Bueno, estaba con Envy ahora, lo cual había querido por mucho tiempo, ¿no era suficiente? Al parecer no. Intentó ignorarlo. De verdad, lo intentó, pero al final fue en vano…

* * *

Lo ama. Muchísimo.

De verdad, él no sabe lo mucho que en muy poco tiempo llegó a amarlo. Ama todo sobre él: su risa, su hermosa café oscura cabellera, la manera que sus ojos brillaban al sonreír…Oh, sus ojos. Ese color dicroita iluminaba todo el lugar.

Envy ama a Wrath. Wrath ama a Envy. Pero a Wrath también le gusta Pride: algo bajo, rubio, ojos dorados, y sabe escuchar. A Wrath le gustaba eso, y a Envy no le gustaba escuchar sus problemas.

Él teme que Wrath lo deje por Pride, o tal vez por alguien mejor que ambos. Envy y Pride pelean por eso. Bueno, en realidad, Envy es el que pelea, Pride solamente lo ignora. Nunca han llegado a los golpes, pero habían estado cerca muchas veces.

Tuvieron una pelea como esa la semana pasada. Wrath amenazó con dejarlo. No lo dejo, pero dijo que si había una pelea más se iría.

El pánico entró en Envy al pensar que lo perdería, así que lo acerca más_más__**más**_…

…hasta que Wrath se hartó.

* * *

Lo ama. Ya no tanto.

Ama su sádica personalidad, sonrisa malvada pero encantadora, y ojos color ametista. Ama su olor también: un profundo y delicado olor a menta. Todo sobre Envy hacía feliz a Wrath. Todo menos su temperamento y celos.

Tiene un temperamento que puede rivalizar al suyo, y sus celos son infinitos. Después de todo, Envy era el homúnculo de la envidia. Estaba celoso de Pride, ¡pero no sabía por qué! Así que a él le gustaba un poco el homúnculo del orgullo, ¿y qué? Si él quería estar con Pride, ¡entonces ya lo hubiera dejado! Pero Envy no lo podía ver. Estaba tan ciego.

Él odiaba cuando peleaban. Eran horribles gritos por parte del peli-verde y frías respuestas del rubio. Algunas de esas peleas casi llegan a los golpes. Casi. Pero ambos paraban antes de eso.

En la última pelea que tuvieron lo amenazó con dejarlo si peleaban de nuevo. Envy se asustó. Él sabe que solo está asustado. Asustado de que su única felicidad se fuera. Envy lo amaba. ¡Lo amaba _**demasiado**_! Envy lo acerca más a él. Él solo necesita su espacio. ¡Necesitaba alejarse_alejarse__**alejarse**_!...

…hasta que él se hartó.

* * *

No hubo un funeral, pues no hubo un cuerpo. Se había desvanecido con el viento. No lloró. Quería. No podía. No lo haría. Se dirigió al cuarto que compartían juntos, se sentó en su cama y sonrió.

Entonces extrajo la piedra filosofal que lo mantenía con vida.

* * *

Suspiró. Su melena rubia le tapaba los ojos. Era un homúnculo, se suponía que no debería 'sentir' emociones. Envy y Wrath. Dos homúnculos que se habían rebelado ante esa regla. No era uno al que le gustaba mostrar lo que estaba en su mente, pero no pudo evitar hacer dos tumbas idénticas con los nombres de ellos grabados. Los puso en aquel jardín lleno de flores moradas del que Wrath le había contado hace mucho tiempo. No habían cuerpos, pero sí las memorias.

Suspiró una vez más. El amor era algo raro y peligroso. No sabías de quien te enamorarías, pero al final no lo puedes cambiar. Él era muy arrogante y callado como para decirlo, pero esperaba que algún día el amor le llegara.

Se encontraba frente a ambas tumbas, cuando algo brillante captó su atención. Se levantó y caminó hacia el brillo para encontrarse con un par de piedras. Él las reconoció inmediatamente. Ametistas y dicroitas. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Tomó las piedras y se dirigió a las tumbas.

—Es extraño — Dijo —, porque Wrath se mató a sí mismo para alejarse de Envy, y Envy se mató a sí mismo para acercarse a Wrath.

Después de haber dicho eso, el rubio colocó una piedra en cada tumba.

La ametista y la dicroita eran ambas piedras de tranquilidad y paz. Él sólo esperaba que al colocar esas piedras ahí, a Envy y a Wrath le llegara esa paz donde quiera que estuvieran.

Sonrió de nuevo un poco y les dio su último adiós. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su refugio y hacia su futuro.

_Al menos,_ Pride pensó_, hice algo bueno por primera vez…_

_

* * *

_

**Y así termina "Ametistas y Dicroitas"**

**Aún no puedo creer que maté a Envy y Wrath D=**

**Además que hize a Pride!Ed muy OOC (fuera de personaje) DX**

**Soy horrible =.=**

**Disculpen alguna falta de ortografía, pero aún necesito un beta DX**

**Review!**


End file.
